1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device, and more particularly to a mechanical suction device that securely and stably holds a workpiece on a work surface with a vacuum suction so the workpiece can be processed such as precision cutting or etching of the workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Machining devices such as milling machines generally have a means to securely hold a workpiece in place as the workpiece is processed with a cutter or drill.
One means to hold a workpiece in place uses multiple fasteners such as clamps to fasten a workpiece of wood or metal to a worktable. However, the fasteners often mar, deform or otherwise damage the outer surface of the workpiece.
Another means to hold a workpiece on a work surface uses a vacuum suction. The suction means keeps the workpiece from being marred, deformed or otherwise damaged. Two kinds of assemblies with the suction means are jig assemblies and suction disk assemblies.
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional jig assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises a worktable (80) and multiple jigs (81). The worktable (80) has a top surface and a vacuum pump. The jigs (81) are mounted detachably on the top surface of the worktable (80), and each jig (81) has a top surface and multiple through holes.
The jig assembly cooperates with a processing machine such as a milling device having a cutter (83) to process one or multiple workpieces (82). In operation, the worktable (80) sucks and secures one of the jigs (81) with the vacuum suction. The workpiece (82) is mounted on the top surface of the secured jig (81) and secured by the vacuum suction through the through holes in the secured jig (81). Then, the cutter (83) starts cutting the workpiece (82).
However, the workpieces (82) has different sizes, and the jigs (81) need to be sized respectively by hand to correspond to the workpieces (82) to successfully process the workpieces (82). Sizing the jigs (81) with different sizes by hand is inconvenient and time consuming.
With reference to FIGS. 11 and 12, a conventional suction disk assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises multiple suction disks (90) arranged in multiple rows. Each suction disk (90) is hollow and has a top, a through hole and multiple air tubes (91). The through hole is defined through the top of the suction disk (90). The air tubes (91) are connected to the suck disk (90), communicate with the through hole and are connected to a suction device such as a suction pump providing a vacuum suction through the air tubes (91) and the through hole.
The suction disk assembly also cooperates with a processing machine such as a milling device having a cutter (93) to process one or multiple workpieces (92) attached to the top surfaces of the suction disks (90) by the vacuum suction. However, the suction disks (90) with the exposed air tubes (91) look disorderly. During operation, the cutter (93) may unexpectedly cut the exposed air tubes (91) and cause the suction disks (91) to fail.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mechanical suction device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.